Heavenly Dream Series: Gentle Teaser
by le-lavi49
Summary: a Heavenly Dream Series for Tyki and you... Tyki x Reader... RnR...


**Heavenly Dream Series: Gentle Teaser**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X Reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man. All the rights belong to Katsura Hoshino, no matter how much I want to… *sigh***

**A/N: Okay, here we go, this is my second fic with a reader… and this time is Tyki's turn, uhh, I'm afraid that I'll make them turn into an OOC. but please just read it. Yeah, hope you like it…**

**Character explanation:**

**You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)**

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already gone back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started to poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of this card."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed the first card from the left.

Lenalee saw the card and grinned, "It's a King! And it's a diamond! Hehehe."

You asked out, "So, what does that mean?"

"You should go to the…" The Chinese girl's speech was being cut by someone's greeting.

Both of you heard a voice coming from the wall, "You should come with me, my lady…"

There was a man that was walking through the wall, he was a very gorgeous man who wore a proper 80's outfit. He carved a big, gentle smile on his face while he was walking approaching you.

You seemed to remember him clearly, he was the one who you met when you were still on your homeland. You remember that he was a Noah and he tried to attack you while he wanted to break your innocence back then.

The Chinese girl shocked, "A Noah?! How did you get in here?!"

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness, I'm using my ark to get in here." Tyki replied politely as he bowed down to both of you.

You were trembling with an anger, "Ty-Tyki…Mikk? Right?"

Tyki gave you a sexy smirk on his face, "You still remember my name, I'm very grateful…"

You yelled at him, "Don't come near me! I don't want you to break my innocence!"

"Oh my, looks like that you are misunderstanding me. I'm not going to break your innocence here." Said Tyki to you.

Lenalee tried to asked the Noah of Pleasure, "What do you want then?"

"Giving a pleasure to my lady over there…" Tyki stared at you.

You surprised, "Huh?! Me?"

Tyki nodded, "Yes, you…. Now, shall we go?" He pulled out his hand and he kneeled down, as he wanted you to accept his invitation.

Your hand was finally being held by Tyki, you gasped and you asked, "He-hey, where do you want to go? I was still playing with Lenalee here!"

Tyki replied, "Playing? I know the game's rule… and the card… it was a King Diamond right?"

Lenalee saw the card again to make sure and then she nodded while she replied Tyki, "Uh huh, you're right."

The Noah said, "Then I am the one. Let's go then."

You cried out and called the Chinese girl, "Le-Lenalee!"

"Oh my, . Hang on with it…" Lenalee sighed and was hopelessly smiling.

You asked, "Uhh, just…what is the meaning of this game?!"

Lenalee said to you, "It's to getting close with someone, but it seemed that you must getting close to someone that was not in your mind. I can't do anything to help you, but… please hang on. Ganbare, ."

Tyki held your hand and escorted you, but his step was stopped as he remembered something. Then he began to asked, "Sorry, but can you tell me which one is her room?"

"Umm… the fourth room from the right…" Lenalee had no other choice than telling Tyki.

The Portuguese man started to escort you again to your room, he opened the door for you like what was being done by any gentleman like him. Then he let you to go in first, after that he went in too and closed the door.

You can't saw anything because the room was too dark, and then you tried to searched for the light and you want to turn it on. You touched something that you think was the wall, but you felt warmth for it.

"Hmm, such an aggressive…" Tyki chuckled.

You pulled your hand and replied, "Shut up! And help me to turn on the light, I don't like it dark here."

Then suddenly the light was being turned on, you saw Tyki was standing in front of you. You realized that you touched his body before and you were blushing a bit.

"I thought that you like it dark." Tyki smirked.

You said, "I don't want to be with you inside this room… you're dangerous…"

"I'm not that dangerous… Umm, it seems that you really hate me." Tyki seemed sad.

You replied, "Of course, you tried to break my innocence… and you tried to kill me once."

"It's my job… hmm, well, let's put that aside." Tyki took off his big hat from his head.

You were sighing, "And I was wrong to think that you were a good man just because you were very gentle and polite to me, che, to think that I was admired you once…"

"And what do you think about me now?" Tyki touched your chin.

You slapped his hand and mentioned, "A seductive man, teaser, tricky, and… dangerous."

Tyki smiled and said, "Well, . Even if you said that about me, I still like you."

You looked away, "Liar… I not gonna believe in you."

"It's true, want me to proof it?" Tyki asked you with a naughty tone.

"You don't need to, I hate you…" You still looked away from him.

Tyki turned off the light to make it dark again and you were very surprised by it.

You yelled, "Hey, why do you turn off the light?!"

The Noah smirked, "It's more fun if it is dark here, your eyes should can see in the darkness now."

You tried to see and he was true, you could see in the darkness, but not very clear. At least you can feel that the Noah was still here and you can see his movement.

You asked, "What do you want to do then?" You gulped.

"A little proofing, I'd like to proof my feeling to you." Tyki said.

You sighed again, "Whatever… _If he is not a Noah, maybe I won't hold my feeling like this…_"

Suddenly, you felt that someone was pinning you down to the floor.

"He-!!" Just when you want to finish your talk, you felt that something touched your mouth.

You knew that it was Tyki's lip that was being pressed against your lip, he didn't kiss you softly but passionately. He even managed to make you out of breath and made you pushed him. It was useless for you to push him, he was too strong for you to push. After that, he pulled out his lip and let you inhaled some fresh air.

You were panting and you began after you inhaled some fresh air, "Tyki, why are you doing this!?"

"I just want to give a pleasure to you, and it seemed that your body didn't refused it at all." Tyki licked his upper lip.

"My mind and my body were doing the same thing, refusing you." You pouted.

"No, while you say no to me your body is reacting to me. It begging me for some more pleasure…" Tyki touched your cheek and stroked your hair softly.

You yelled with anger, "Go search some pleasure for yourself!" Your face was very red right now.

Tyki stroke your hair and tangled it around his finger, "I've found it already, it was here and was being pinned down underneath me."

"Pervert… You are just playing with me…"

"You still don't believe me?"

You shook your head while blushing, you hoped that he didn't see your blushing face. "I'm not going to believe in you…"

"That's too bad then, hehehe…" Tyki moved down his head so it could be closer to your head, your faces were very close too.

You suddenly pulled your hand and covered your face with it. Tyki carved a questioning expression on his face and the he smiled. He pulled his hand too and grabbed your hands, his hand was big yet it was very warm too.

"You're such a shy-girl too…" Tyki giggled and he hold your hands tightly.

You blushed, "I'm not…"

Tyki began to pull your hands and started to kiss you again, this time, you were not refusing him, and you kissed him back too. Just when you gasped for an air, you felt that something went into your mouth, it was Tyki's tongue.

After that, you felt that his lip was not kissing your lip again, it was kissing your neck and left a red mark there. He slipped his hand through your cloth and pressed your body while exploring it.

You shocked that he would do that far and gasped. Then you talked, "Tyki…don't touch it…"

The Noah whispered, "But I want to touch it… come, expose more of yourself to me… let me drown you in the bliss of pleasure…"

"Tyki Mikk…you…" You moaned all the way.

Tyki whispered again, "Hmm?"

"Bastard…" You said with the curse.

Tyki smirked and touched your lip with his pointy finger, "My, my, you should not saying that words from your mouth. You should begging me for more, not cursing me."

After Tyki finished to lick your neck, he headed his head so it can be closer to your face. Then he kissed your upper lip and then licked your lower lip while he was still pressing his cold hand to your body.

"Mmmh… sto-AHHH!!" You screamed when Tyki bit your lower lip. It was hard enough to make it bleeding.

Tyki licked your bleeding lower lip with his tongue, then he lifted his thumbs to swept the blood on your lip. He saw the blood on his thumbs with a sexy glance and licked it.

"Hmm, beautiful sound… and it was tasty too…" The Noah smirked while showering you with a praise.

"It's hurt…" You cried out while whimpering, it was very hurt, you touched your lip and hissed.

"Hmm… I want to feel the other too…" Tyki began to kiss your neck again.

"What?! It's very hurt and you still want to bite me?!" You pushed Tyki's head from your neck, preventing him to give you another bite.

"It's my pleasure to eat you, my lady…" Tyki said.

Just when he wanted to bit your collarbone, someone had knocked the door violently.

It was very likely Lavi's voice, "Hey!!! Open the door!" Said Lavi while knocked the door. He was very worried.

Looks like Lenalee calling for help, but it was too late for her.

Tyki sighed and whispered while still kissing your exposed neck, "Ah, it's time… too bad…"

You asked curiously, "Huh?"

Tyki said while grabbing your shoulder and touched your chin with his cold hand, "We shall meet again, ."

Suddenly, the door opened and you see Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Yuu were standing there.

Allen asked, "!! Are you…alright…?"

The white boy shocked to see what happen to you with the Noah, he stoned. Not just him, the others' jaw seemed to be dropped too. Their eyes were widely open.

Tyki had hugged you tightly and gave you a French-kiss, "Mmmmh!!!"

Tyki pulled out and he said, "Good day…" He stood up and then he walked through the wall, he was laughing happily as he disappeared in the darkness.

Lavi seemed to be worried, he approached you and touched your cheek to see your face, "Tha-that pervert… are you okay, ?"

You just quiet because of the shock, "…" your eyes were darkened and your jaw was dropped.

Lenalee said, "It's not good, she was very shocked." She touched her cheek and closed her eyes.

Yuu complained, "Che! Why don't you hit that Noah?!"

You murmuring to yourself, "Grr… I'll have my revenge… just wait, Tyki Mikk…"

Lavi startled and he turned his head against yours, he sighed hopelessly and said, "She is in her dark mode…"

"Umm, . Here, use this to sweep your lip." Allen handed you his handkerchief and smiled.

You took the handkerchief and thanked Allen, "Thanks, Allen. Che! It's hurt…"

You hissed when you swept your lip with the handkerchief because it was hurt like hell. Tyki's teeth were peeling off your lip's skin when he bit you.

Lenalee apologized, "I'm sorry that I can't help you, . Umm, it still bleeding…"

The Chinese girl took the handkerchief and swept the remaining blood on your lip and swept the blood that keep pouring down from your lip.

You took back the handkerchief again and suddenly glared, "No, it's okay. I'll make sure to have revenge…"

Yuu asked, "What in the hell that he did to you?"

The samurai boy is just standing, he crossed his hand and closed his eyes after that opened it again.

"He…that cursed bastard!!! He pinned me and touched me!! To think that I would give in on him… I am a useless exorcist…" You kneeled down and were very down.

Lenalee tried to make you calmed, "Don't say that, . At least you are safe and your innocence is not break."

"Yeah, she is right. Umm, I help you to stand up." Allen politely offered his hand to help you to stand.

You held Allen's hand and stood up, "Thanks…"

Yuu sighed, "Hahh… this is useless…"

Lavi pouted, "Don't say that Yuu-chan, at least give some encouraging."

Allen suddenly burst his laugh and he touched his stomach, "Hahahahaha, there's no way that 'that' bakanda will do that. Hahahahaha."

Yuu complained and yelled, "Shut up, moyashi!!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lenalee tried to separate both of them.

"Hahahahaha!" Lavi continued with his laugh.

After seeing that they were having fun, you laughed too. The next day, Komui give you a mission and you were hoping that you would meet Tyki there, after all you like him a lot.

**A/N: Well… it's finished… it'd be nice if this is not just a dream… whoops, just forget what I said before. Hmm, I don't know if the king with the diamond's pattern will suit Tyki. After all this time I'm not making it based on the place of the card, it based on the appearance of Tyki himself, he was like a luxury king that will have everything that he want, right? Okay then, give me some reviews! 3'9! Like it?? Or hate it?? RnR…**


End file.
